Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a flexible display device and more particularly, to a flexible display device having a narrow bezel with a reduced fraction defective.
Description of the Related Art
A display device that displays various kinds of information on a screen is a core device of the information and communication age. The display device is being researched and developed to be thinner, lighter, and portable and also capable of displaying a high-definition image. Examples of the display device include an organic light emitting display device that can self-illuminate, a plasma display device, and a liquid crystal display that requires a separate light source. The organic light emitting display device can be implemented without a separate light source and thus can be easily implemented as a flexible display device. In this case, flexible materials such as plastic, metal foil, etc. are used for a substrate of the flexible display device.
Meanwhile, studies are being conducted to curve or bend various portions of the display device using the flexibility of the flexible display device. Such studies have been conducted mainly for new design and User Interface (UI)/User Experience (UX), and some studies have been conducted to reduce the size of a bezel of the display device.
In order to reduce the size of a bezel, a part of a flexible substrate may be cut out. However, moisture may infiltrate into the flexible display device through the cut portion and may cause corrosion of lines in the flexible display device. Thus, a study for solving the corrosion of lines in the flexible display device caused by infiltration of moisture is needed.